Ventus's Birthday
by krazyboutkingdomhearts
Summary: Even on his birthday he still manageed to get them together.


Ventus's birthday

Aqua woke up to the sound of Ventus hopping around the hallway. "Ventus!" She yelled. "Yeeeeeeeeessss?" He peeked his head through the door. "Could you keep the noise down please... I need a few more hours of sleep." "Oh okay, sorry." He quietly closed the door and left. "Ugh, thank goodness his birthday is tomorrow... I can't take anymore of this..." Aqua flipped over to her right side. *knock knock* "Aqua?" *Sigh* "Come in." She said and sat up in her bed. "What is it, Terra?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "What are we going to do about this?" "Don't worry, tomorrow is his birthday. It won't last for much longer." "What's the plan?" He asked. "Here." She reached over on her night stand and gave him a list of things he needed to do. "Decorate? That's a girl's thing…" Terra moaned. "You're the tallest, you know I can't reach high places." "Fine... Then what are you going to do?" "I'm going to bake his cake." "You got him a present right?" "Yup, did you?" "Yeah." "Okay then, let's get started."

Terra went to go get the decorations for the party. "Hi Terra!" Ventus smiled. "What are you doing?" "Uhh umm, nothing Ven. Just taking a walk..." "Okay, have fun!" He skipped off. "That was a close one..." Terra wiped his forehead with his hand. He walked a few minutes to the nearest dollar store, picked out a few things and was on his way.

"Let's see here..." Aqua read her cook book. "Next ingredient, flour." She added it to the cake batter along with everything else, then put it in the oven to bake. "Hey Aqua!" "Oh, um hi Ven." "Whatcha doin'?" "Just making some... Uh... Soufflé... Yeah that." "I love soufflé!" "Great it can be for your birthday tomorrow..." "Yay!" Vents left skipping down the hall. "Great, now I have I make two things tonight..."

"Hey Aqua." Terra walked in the kitchen. "You still baking?" "Yup... Two things now..." "Bummer." "You could help too, ya know. Besides you can't decorate while he's still up, we have to wait until he goes to bed." "We? Your helping me now?" "If you can help me with the baking I'll help you with the decorations." "Deal." They both shook hands. "Now... How do we make a soufflé?" Aqua asked. "I know as much as you do..." "Great..."

They looked up a recipe online and started to make it. "The cake should be done soon, can you handle the soufflé?" "Psshhh Aqua please, I got this." "Okay, just be carful." Luckily for them, Ven didn't come by to check up on them, so they didn't get caught, but unfortunately Terra can't cook…

"Terra..." Aqua face palmed. "What are you doing?" "I'm trying to peel this egg open." "Terra, you can't peel an egg unless it's hard boiled. You have to crack the egg in the bowl." "Oh okay." "Where are you going?" Aqua asked as he started to walk away. "I'll be right back." One minute later Terra came back with a hammer in his hand. "Okay, let's get cracking!" "No wait!" Aqua rushed over and took the tool from his hand. "Not like that..." She rested the hammer down on the table. "Like this." She took an egg and cracked it into the bowl. "Now you try." Terra took the egg and smashed it into the bowl shell and all. "Opps... I guess I don't know my own strength." "A little bit lighter than that, here let me help." Aqua went behind him, took his hand and helped him crack the egg into the bowl. "There you go". Aqua smiled. "I can barely do anything..." Terra said. "Next time I'm sure you can do it on your own."

"Hey Terra." Aqua said to him from across the kitchen. "Hmm?" "Come here." "What?" He walked over curious of what was going I happen next. Aqua was icing the cake then turned to Terra and put a bit of icing on his nose. "Oops." "Hey, you meant to do that!" Terra retorted by taking some icing and putting it on her nose. "Fair enough." She smiled and they both continued what they were doing.

A couple of hours later they were finally finished. "Okay, now we just need to make sure we don't jump around or anything or the soufflé will go-" *THUMP* "- Flat... Ventus!" Aqua yelled. "Yeah Aqua?" He answered. "Please stop jumping, you just killed the soufflé." "Oh, sorry." "It's fine I'll just make another..." Terra sighed. "Well I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning!" Ventus walked off to his room. "I'll make the soufflé, you decorate the room." Aqua instructed. "Alright." He sighed then was off. Aqua dragged her finger along the side of the desert and tasted it. "Bleh, it's a good thing I'm making the next one. This is going to be a long night..."

After a few more hours, the soufflé was done and the decorations were up. "How's it going in... Wow." Aqua stared in amazement of what Terra had done. "Good job." "You like it?" "Yeah, I'm sure Ven will like it too. I guess I didn't have to help you." Aqua smirked. "Well, it's been a long day. Let's go to bed." "Alright, goodnight Terra." "Night Aqua."

Aqua and Terra both had to wake up early and do a few things before Ven woke up. "You almost ready?" Terra asked. "Yup, you?" "Yeah. All we have do is wait." It wasn't long until he got up. "I think I hear him." Aqua whispered. "Get ready." Ventus walked around the corner, surprised to see all of the nice decorations and his two best friends. "Happy birthday Ven!" They said in sync. "Really? You guys did all this? You're the best!" He ran up and gave them a bear hug. "Hey loosen up on the grip a bit there." Terra gasped for air. "Oh, sorry." He let go.

"Present time!" Ven ran over to the table. "Here ya go." Terra handed him a tall wrapped square box. "I wonder what's in it…" He put it up to his ear and started to shake it. "You won't know until you open it." Terra said. He ripped opened it and saw 3 seasons of Zombie Rush Hour. "Wow! Thanks Terra! We should totally have a marathon of this tonight!" "Alright my turn." Aqua handed a big square box to him. Ventus tore into the present and took out a remote control helicopter. "Neat-o! Thanks Aqua!" He hugged them again.

"I'll be right back." Aqua ran to the kitchen. She got the cake out and started putting on the 13 candles and lit them one by one. After that she came out carefully and started to sing. Ventus' eyes lit up as he saw the cake approaching. "Happy birthday Ven." Aqua smiled. "Make a wish!" Terra insisted. He shut his eyes tight, wished with all his might and blew out the candles.

"So what did you wish for?" Terra asked. "I don't want to ruin it... But can you guys do one more thing for me?" Ventus asked. "Yeah sure, what is it Ven?" Aqua asked curiously. "I want Terra to kiss Aqua." "W-what?" Terra's face started to turn a bright shade of crimson. "Ven are you-" Aqua started to say. "It's my birthday so you have to do what I say!" He demanded.

"Okay..." They took a deep breath and awkwardly held hands then Terra kissed Aqua, it was strange at first but they both settled into it. "Best birthday ever!" Ven clapped his hands and laughed. They were still kissing so Ventus decided to leave them alone for a bit. Yes, even on his birthday he managed to get them together. When the finally broke the kiss and both teens stared into each other's eyes and spoke together. "Wow." "Can I have that soufflé now?"


End file.
